Character Database
Demons Ziel One of the main characters of the series. * Afraid of Scientists: Relates to her backstory where scientists experimented on her. While it may have not hurt her physically, it hurt her mentally, causing irreversible scars in her brain. It's shown when she meets Emily and Yuichiro for the first time, where her eyes widened and she just stood there, frozen. She eventually get's calmed down by Dayana, though. * Badass Adorable: Cute, but with the biggest 'inner demon'. * Blood-splattered Innocence: Well, nothing causes mental trauma quite like being covered in the blood of another person. See Dark and Troubled Past. * Childhood Friend Romance: With Third Eye, and, on some degree, Dayana. * Dark And Troubled Past: Her parents died when she was barely 4, and her sister got taken away at the same time. She was taken in afterwards by a facility of scientists, who did experiments on her, which hurt her mentally. The scientists died in a big explosion (causing her to have a fear of explosions and scientists) who she (indirectly) caused the death of, gaining a split personality in the process. She was adopted, but then taken into custody of a hospital. Not really the best past, huh? * Don't You Dare Pity Me!: In spite of her anxiety, she tends to keep her troubles to herself and doesn't like it when others attempt to coddle her. * Ekrixiphobia: I mean... if you saw an explosion, was actually IN the explosion, and was the only survivor, you would probably be traumatized just as much as her. * Given Name Reveal: She didn't like her given name. That's fairly reasonable — she didn't exactly get a choice in that matter — but she found a way around that by going by a different name. "Ziel" was a nickname which she had as a child, given to her by Third Eye, and, after her parent's died, she legally changed her real name to it. She stated it was to "forget the trauma" of what happened. * I Am a Monster: Tearfully calls herself a monster before Third Eye, on account of her powers. The guy thinks otherwise. * I Just Want to Have Friends: Type B. As a child, she was lonely and desperately wanted to make friends, even if she had Third Eye and, eventually, Dayana. Part of it was due to her anxiety, the other was because she was hidden away by her adoptive parents due to her origins. This is the main reason why she calls her supposed "servants" as her "friends", saying that all she ever wanted was a friend. * Incorruptible Pure Pureness: A trait everyone recognizes is just how innocent and good she is and one of the reasons Third Eye is so damn determined in protecting her. Her goal is even world peace, for gods sake! * Like an Old Married Couple: Bickers with Dayana sometimes. * Meaningful Name: "Ziel" is German for "Goal", a reference to her goal for world peace. * Older Than They Look: She's actually over 100 years old, possibly over 500, but her youthful looks and innocent personality make other characters assume she's younger, which she doesn't seem to care about. * Split Personality: So, what about that 'inner demon', huh? Ziel's split personality is known as "Leiz", which is "Ziel" backwards and kinda sounds like "Lies". It developed when Ziel was taken in by a facility and done experiments on. It, however, did not develop normally since it's development ended the lives of the scientists and the WHOLE facility. In fact, Leiz was her own other person until that day. Ziel's Servant's Team Scourge Scar - One-Eye * A-Cup Angst: She feels insecure about the idea of growing up with a flat chest. * Berserk Button: Get between her and her Sweet Tooth and she'll make you will rue the day you ever met her. * Death Glare: Once she's pissed, you can bet the person she directs her gaze towards will have an Oh, Crap! before they eat the dirt in short order. She even manages to scare ghosts of her past enemies back into oblivion with a single glance, reminding them why they feared her in life. * Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Her initial stoicism makes Scar come off as a cold, uncaring jerk. Combined with her severe trust issues, most of the mansion's residents and other characters she interacts with have a difficult relationship with her. However, she is at heart a loving and very friendly person. * Lost Food Grievance: She has attacked people for ruining her macaroons, or for interrupting her meal in any way. * Parental Abandonment: Was found in a blizzard and has no memory of her parents. * Performance Anxiety: Ironically, despite considering herself a master thespian, she suffers from stage fright and botches her lines every time she's given a stage role. * Perpetual Frowner: When she's introduced, she often seen with a stony face. * Serious Business: Scar takes everything seriously, even things that shouldn't be taken seriously. Just to give an example of how messed up she is, she threatens to kill her fellow servants when they ruin her macaroons. * Trademark Favorite Food: She absolutely loves macaroons, and can often be seen eating them when she's relaxing. Heaven forbid you ruin them while she's eating. Imuko - Two-Face * Animal Motifs: The Dog. * Meaningful Name: His name comes from Imu, meaning "hate", and Miko, meaning "who is like God". Conveniently, his nickname, Imu, is a variant of Inu, literally meaning "dog", further amplifying his animal motif. Zero * Ambiguously Bi: It is clearly shown that he has feelings for Ziel, and was close to it being a Single-Target Sexuality. However, his constant interactions with Shiro (and the fact that Ziel ships them) is enough to assume that he may be bisexual. Though, just a slight chance. Danger Family Sasha * Death by Origin Story: Sasha died in a car accident when she was 18 and has thus remained dead ever since, but is currently a ghost. * Shared Family Quirks: When she greets someone, Sasha tends to hug them and then hold their hands because it was how her mother used to do it when they played together. Akatsuki * Meaningful Name: His name literally means "Scarlet", which is his hair color.